Happy Birthday Van!
by SaWa-San
Summary: It's Van 18th Birthday coming on and Hitomi still on earth s beahving rather strange towards him. That is until someone sneaks into his room at night...


Happy Birthday Van 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or the characters! I merely decided that it needed yet another continuation…

This is only one shot (or is meant to be one, you never know *g*). I first wanted to put a lemon in, but decided against it, so more people may read it. Besides, it wouldn't have been long and everyone can think one up for himself if he wants to. ENJOYYYYYYY…

**Story start:**

"So you have made it to graduate from school Hitomi?"

"Yeah. At first I thought I wouldn't make it, but with you helping me and comforting me, I passed with flying colours. I'm free now to do anything I want. Maybe I'm going to study, but I'm not sure yet, since Yukari asked me to come with her to England to see Amano and take a job there You know, the country were I told you it is always misty and it rains very often? I was there once with the school and it's very beautiful there especially the nature. What do you think I should do Van?"

"Well… It is after all, your life so you can do whatever you think is right for you. And I am sure you'll chose the right way."

"Thank you."

Hitomi gave Van a peck on the cheek before snuggling into his arms again. They were lying on a grassy field, Van leaning against an old tree while Hitomi rested her head on his shoulder. 

Every time they met in one of their dreams they would either come together to this place or sometimes travel somewhere else just for the fun. Hitomi had shown Van even how it looked on her home planet the Mystic Moon and it had totally amazed him with all the new and to him very weird stuff the people had and used their. He had been greatly interested how a car worked without an energist and Hitomi had tried to explain to him as best as he could.

It now had been a bit over of two and a half years since Hitomi had come the first time to Gaia, getting thrown into this strange and astonishing world where people fought in big machines against each other called Guymelefs and had freed the planet from the giant war that had been going on when she was there. 

And that was when she had met Van, at that time prince and now King of Fanelia and had rescued him from death more then once. In return he had rescued and protected her and their relationship had turned from respect to trusting friendship and from there to a love so strong it broke the boundaries from both worlds and had saved Gaia from its doom in the war.

Even thought Van had wings that were know as a great curse on Gaia, Hitomi had stayed by his side accepting him the way he was and even telling him his wings were beautiful.

Van sighed. He loved it to have the chance of holding Hitomi in his arms, even if it was only for a short while in their dreams they shared. But sometimes he longed for more, longed to feel her touch him in real, to feel her lips on his and taste them. He held back for her own sake. She had decided to go back after the war had ended, since she missed her family and friends and still felt she was to young to leave them behind forever. She had left him and he had let her go in hopes she might come back one day, back to be with him. He had wanted to ask her if she would come now, since she had left school and didn't quite know what to do, but Van didn't want to push her. He felt she maybe needed some more time. If Hitomi even wanted to come back… Van wasn't so sure about that and he would try to accept it if she decided against returning. It was, just as he had said earlier her life and she had to decide what she wanted and if it was against a life with him, then he couldn't do anything about it. 

Van had in mind of asking her on his eighteenth birthday, which was only a few days away from now. 

He looked down at the beautiful girl, no woman, in his arms and wondered what she was going to do this time. On his last two birthdays she had brought him two small presents through their dreams since they had discovered how they could transport small things from one world to the other one through them. 

When he had gotten 16, she had given him a framed picture of her, her family and the two friends, who had been with her on that faithful day on her trip to Gaia. They had been standing in front of Hitomi's small house, Hitomi being lifted by the rest of them high into the air above them. It was quite some picture and he always laughed when she told him, how she had gotten a big bruise on her left side as they had put her down and dropped her halfway to the ground, her landing in a giant mud-puddle. She had also shown him that on a picture taken by Amano right after the other one. Hitomi had been covered from head to toe in mud and the look on her face had been priceless. Those two photos were now standing at his bed and he smiled every time he looked at them.

The last time on his 17th birthday, she had given him a Chinese dragon made out of porcelain and painted it bright red and blue. He had smiled at the grinning face of the dragon and she had told him that this dragon was symbol of protection against evil spirits and bad luck and that there were parades where people carried a sort of big dragon costume (don't know if it has an extra name, forgive me ^^°) around and it was always very colourful. It had gotten an extra special place at his desk with all his paper work that never seemed to cease only get more and more.

Van was awakened out of his thoughts as hand was waved in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Van, you have been dreaming again (get it? Dreaming in a dream? *lol*). I'll have to go now but could you do me a favour and give this letter to Merle."

An envelope was pushed into his hand. He raised a curious eyebrow and looked into Hitomi's stunning green eyes.

"You have been exchanging many letters lately you two. Are you up to something behind my back again?"

"Van, how can you think of something like that? *Humph* Really, we are only discussing some women problems, that's all. And don't you dare to peak in! I have extra sealed it shut!"

Van laughed: "Okay, okay. I promise, I won't read it. It would cost me my head if one of you would suddenly find out that I would try to read those letters. And I don't think those Women Problems really interest me at the moment. Do you really have to go now already?"

Van looked at her with pleading eyes and she also a hint of sadness in her eyes, but it was directly replaced with a brilliant smile.

"Don't worry, we can see each other tomorrow night, if you want. I'll also have to get a reply from Merle. Give her a hug from me, will you."

"Of course."

She kissed him again, but this time a little longer. It wasn't as intensive as it would have been in real live probably, but it was enough for the moment.

"I love you." That was the last thing Hitomi whispered before she slowly disappeared and left Van alone to also wake up. He opened his eyes to find himself in his enormous bedroom with the blue king sized poster bed, red fluffy carpet, a huge wardrobe (nearly halfway filled with red shirts and beige pants *g*), his desk with all the paper work, a big glass door leading to the balcony, some pictures on the walls and two doors, one (the bigger of the two) leading to the hall outside and the other to the bath-room with a connecting door to a next sleeping room. It would be Hitomi's if she decided to come back and if not, would probably be one day the queens chamber (get it? Hitomi and the queen's chamber?? *Hint**hint*).

He propped himself on his elbows and looked longingly at the Mystic Moon and his little brother.

I love you, too, Hitomi. 

He turned around to get the covers of himself and get ready for a new day with pestering advisers, lots and lots of boring paper work, giving a few audiences and some sword-practice. He nearly fell out of bed, when he spotted two blue eyes watching him intensely, tail flickering from side to side.

"Merle! How often did I tell you not to do that anymore?!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Merle just smiled wickedly: "And a good morning to you Lord Van. You haven't actually got a letter for me from Hitomi, haven't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got one for you. Really I can't understand you two with you women Problems."

He saw a flicker of confusion on her face, but it was gone the second he saw it.

"Well it is from great importance to me, that she is helping me with these things, since she seems to know much about those things and imagine me talking to Millerna about such things, even if she is a healer! And Celena is also very unsure about those things since she has been a man for quite some time. But you should get out of bed before the advisers start squirming all over you for the rest of the day."

With that Merle snatched the letter out of Van's hand and stormed of. He just looked at her with worried eyes. He didn't quite know what seemed to be wrong with her, but let the thought go for the moment so he could prepare himself for those monsters, which called themselves advisers.

************* On earth ************

Slowly Hitomi opened her eyes as the sun shone on her face through the curtains, greeting her with their warmth to a new day. She lay still for a few minutes more before she threw the covers of her and made her way to the bathroom to wash and get ready. She smiled sadly to herself. Today she was going to go shopping with Yukari for the last time in Tokyo, and then Hitomi would tell her the decision she had made even if it meant leaving her home. She had already talked to her mother and father the day before after their dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, dad? I have finally decided what to do. And I have come to the result that I want to go. That doesn't mean that I don't want to live with you anymore, it's just… well… it just seems the right thing to do."

Her mother put an arm around her daughter, comforting her: "We understand. There will probably a lot of new things for you that you'll have to adjust to, but you are my darling daughter after all, you'll not fail me."

Hitomi looked hopefully to her father, who had stayed sitting in his chair looking into space. He turned his eyes towards her and observed her with a hint of sadness in his look. He humphed:

"I still don't like it. You leaving to a land far, far away from here without us, but sadly, we cannot go with you. Besides, it would look rather weird if we just left this neighbourhood like that since we have been living here all our lives. But it is you decision and I hope you'll not regret the way you are going. And don't forget, we will be here for you always, so if anything is going wrong, just tell us."

Hitomi beamed and threw herself in her dad's arms happily: "Thank you, for understanding and I'll promise I'll be okay. You don't know how much this means to me."

Her mother interrupted: "When are you going to tell Yukari the happy news?"

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow, when we go shopping."

Hitomi's dad: "Then you should better get of to bed so you won't be looking like a wandering mummy. And didn't you say that you have a "date" this night?"

" Oh my god. I almost forgot with all this happiness inside of me. Night Mom, night Dad and again thank you so much for understanding. You're the best parents there ever have been. Good night!"

And with that she dashed of up the stairs to write a quick letter for Merle (almost nearly forgotten also) and then go to sleep so she could meet Van.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ End flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hitomi finally got out of her house after dressing and taking a quick bite out of the refrigerator Yukari was already awaiting her tapping her foot on the concrete, impatient as always.

"Wow, you finally made it out of the house, do you know how long I have been waiting for you?!?"

"Calm down Yuki. After all, you said ten o'clock. It is now only five minutes after ten, so you can't be waiting that long or you have arrived half an hour early again."

"Well maybe I did, but you should know my habits by now. Come, the train is going to leave soon."

"Coming!" And of was Hitomi like the wind leaving a panting Yukari behind her. 

"Hey, no fair. I'm not on the track team as you are! Come back here this instant. HITOMI!!!"

*********** On Gaia ***********

Van was sitting in his council room, watching his advisers discuss the last stands of the crop on the field and the new trades with Asturia and Freid. Really, he couldn't think of anything more boring then discussing if there should be one more wagons prepared for Asturia or not as a sign of friendship. In the end they would come to no conclusion with their pro and cons and the decision would be up to himself and since Dryden had already said the amount which they had made up was more then enough and any more would be only waist, Van would let it stay at the same amount as before. He didn't say this to the advisers of course, for if they had anything else to discuss, they wouldn't come back to the topic of him needing to get married and eventually produce an heir. He had told them hundreds of time that he would tell them when he had finally found the right person and they stop bothering him but they kept on going anyway, telling him about the different noble women and princesses from other countries and how they would all suit him so well.

One his temper had gotten the better of him as Van shouted at his advisers:

"I don't want to hear anything more of this about getting married and everything that goes with it! I will marry when I think the time has come and then it will not matter if she is a princess, a noble women or anybody else of lower status. UNDERSTAND!"

After that, they had stayed quiet for some time, but eventually one of them had brought it up again and it had started all over from the beginning. 

Van sighed. Deep in his hear he already knew the person he wanted to be with and make her his queen, no matter what those fools said, but that person was far away fro him at that moment and he didn't bring up the courage of asking her. His thoughts drifted towards her with those astonishing green eyes, slender figure, honey-coloured hair which went over her shoulder blades, full pink lips…

He shook himself out of those thoughts and tried to concentrate on the blabbering of his advisers. It was going to be an even longer day then suspected when he thought of all the paper work he still had today.

*********** On Earth ***********

Hitomi and Yukari were still shopping as the day went on and on. It was already three o'clock and they hadn't eaten anything yet so they decided to head to the nearest restaurant they knew. 

On their way there, Yukari suddenly grabbed Hitomi in front of one of the big shops with those beautiful dresses.

"Hitomi look at that dream of a dress! It would be perfect on you!"

"Do you think? It really looks beautiful. But it is very expensive, I don't think I should…"

"Aw, screw the price. Come, you gotta try that on. And I'm not going to let you go until you have done so."

Hitomi laughed: "Okay, okay, I'll try it on for your sakes. Come let's go in."

They got in and asked for the dress in the window. The woman at the counter smiled:

"You're lucky. It is the only dress we have of this type. A friend of mine is dressmaker and made it for a very rich woman, but it was not fancy enough for her so my friend gave it to me in hopes that I could sell it for her. Some other young ladies have already tried it on, but they always complained about something, like to long or short sleeves, that it itched somewhere and other things like that. But with your beautiful figure…" She looked Hitomi up and down making her blush a little. "I'll get it down for you. Let's see if it suits you and there is nothing wrong with it."

She got the dress for Hitomi and she went into one of the cabins to change. When she got out she saw everyone (especially the males in the shop) gaping at her and looking stunned. Even Yukari looked taken aback:

"Hitomi…I…wow! It looks absolutely perfect on you! You look like out of a fairytale!"

Hitomi blushed even more then before and looked herself up and down in the mirror at the wall. She really did like what she saw. 

The dress was creamy white with long sleeves that got bigger downwards. It left her shoulders bare and the upper half was fitting her every curve, while it flowed out a bit from the waist on touching the ground. The hem was decorated with gold and around her waist were glittering emeralds, bringing out her eyes. Around the neckline and right over her breast it was stitched with fine white threads that glistened silver in the sun and making it look like two spread out wings reminding her of Van. She also noticed that there were dragons stitched out of the silvery white thread around the emeralds. The back was cut a little lower showing about half of her back. In one word, it was breathtaking. She wondered what Van would say if he saw her in that dress…

The woman who had sat at the counter interrupted Hitomi's thoughts about a certain King.

"You look absolutely dashing in that dress my dear. It fits you perfectly as if it was made for you. Do you want to buy it?"

Hitomi's face fell a little: "I don't know. I really like it, no love it a lot, but I don't think that I can afford it. I don't have enough money for it since it has those emeralds and fine stitches on it…"

"And what if I made you a suitable offer that you cannot refuse?"

Hitomi turned towards the new voice. A woman was standing in a doorway looking at her with intense brown eyes, her long black hair up in a knot. The woman from the counter took the other woman in a bear hug before turning to Hitomi again: "This is my friend I have told you about. She is the one who made that dress."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hitomi shook hand with the woman. "The pleasure is all mine. This is a very beautiful dress you have made. But what did you mean you would make me an offer I cannot refuse?"

"That what I meant. I have been trying to find a suitable lady for the dress for nearly over a year and was already beginning to lose hope of finding someone for it. I am sure such a wonderful young lady like you can use it and I am ready to make out a price with you that you can afford. Don't look at me like that, you heard right. It will probably fit no one else as good as you, it almost seems made for you even if it once was made for another person. What do you think?"

"That would be very, very kind of you, I don't know how I could thank you…"

"You wearing that dress are thanks enough for me. And besides, your boyfriend will probably also like it especially on you." The woman winked and Hitomi blushed. She really wondered what Van would say about such a dress. It seemed to be like the ones the royals in Fanelia would wear.

And so it was made. Hitomi got the dress for a dashing price not really worthy of the dress since it's value seemed to be at least ten times more. Hitomi was feeling totally happy and giddy, beaming all over her face. Yukari had to punch her into the side so she wouldn't bump into every person crossing her way. 

They two finally made it to a small restaurant where they sat outside enjoying the meal they had ordered. Hitomi was starting to get a little nervous since it was time to tell her of the decision she had made.

"Em… Yukari? I have thought about this very long and finally decided to…to…"

"To what? Spit it out before you get the rest of my spaghetti on you face."

Hitomi smiled at the little joke and took a deep breath before going on: "I… I have decided to go. It seems to be only right thing to do as my heart is telling me to do it. Is that okay with you?"

Yukari's eyes widened: "You mean your going to go…" She jumped happily at Hitomi almost hugging her to death. "Oh that is so GREAT of you. I wouldn't have done anything else in you position! Amano will go up like a balloon when he hears the news."

"You mean it is okay with you?"

"Of course it is, you moron. I am your best friend here and I want to see you happy and not sulking around all the time! I'm proud you. Oh but then there will be so much things to do for us now. I want to go with you at once more to our favourite Disco downtown, see that new film, have a sleep over, watch movies into the night until we fall dead over with sleep, make pizza…"

Hitomi laughed at her enthusiastic friend. Yes, the next days would be planned out totally.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A few days later ++++++++++++++++++++++++++

To say that Van was exhausted was an understatement. He could have fallen asleep while still standing on his feet. With the last bit of strength he could muster he opened his door to his bed chamber, closed it with his foot, threw his boots into one corner along with his shirt and pants, put on his black pyjama pants and fell on his bed. He had trained all day after his other kingly stuff had been done until he almost couldn't hold his sword anymore. And all just to get his thoughts of a certain green eyed beauty. But since he lay now in his bed with the twin moons shinning down into his room, Van's thoughts drifted once again to her and a sad looked crossed his features. Tomorrow was his birthday and she wouldn't even be there to great him. They had yesterday met for only a brief moment in their dreams since her mother had insisted she should go with them to the opera, whatever that was. And then she had told him that she couldn't meet him the next night, since Yukari wanted to go downtown with her and dance all through the night since it would be their last night their. She had told him a few days ago that she had finally decided and would be leaving her old home for a new one soon.

He had been sad about it, because it meant she wouldn't want to come back to him, but had tried to hide it from her as best as he could. The worst thing was that she had never once said anything about his birthday (and he didn't want to remind her just like that because it sounded foolish to him) and now she wouldn't even be there when he would turn 18. 

Maybe Van thought, Maybe it is time to let her go and let her live her own life on her home planet she seems to be happy and will probably find a boyfriend soon. At least my advisers will be happy to hear that maybe know I am ready to pick a bride out of all there offers

Van let out a BIG sigh turned around and fell asleep immediately when he shut his eyes.

******************* Some hours later that night on Gaia **************

"I'm glad you already came. Van has been sulking around the last days and today it was the worst. I just hope you can cheer him up at least a little."

"Don't worry Merle, I'm sure I know why he has been sulking so much. I'm just curious how he will react when he sees me."

"Yeah. Here this is you room, through that door is the bathroom and the connecting door leads right to his chamber. You'll probably want to sleep now; it must have been hard for you… Hold it. I saw that smirk on you face and I know you're up to something. Spit it out, what is it."

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I could go see him right now. It will be the last thing he suspects. Now you are smirking, what are you up to?"

"I am up to nothing. I just like the way you thought. And if you want a good advice from me, you'd better lock his door so you two won't disturbed by the others tomorrow."

"Thanx for the hint Merle. Have a good night."

"You, too, you two. Night."

"Night."

**** Some moments later ****

The door of Van bathroom was slowly opened as a shadowy figure quietly stepped into his room. The figure glanced around and soon spotted him lying on his bed, arms and legs outstretched. The figure slowly crept to the other, bigger door and slowly turned the key until there was a soft click. Then the figure slowly walked over to the bed. From the light coming in through the window you could make out that the person seemed to be dressed in a satin nightgown that only went to her thighs. 

The person crawled on the bed over to the sleeping King of Fanelia. She looked him up and down and at first just watched his chest rise and fall with his even breaths. 

She extended out a hair to brush away his black bangs from his face. He shifted a bit but did not awaken from his dreamless sleep. 

A sly grin appeared on the persons face as she seated herself carefully on his torso. Her hand went over his cheek and lips down his neck, wandering over his muscular chest and back up. She encircled his neck with both of her arms leaning over him. She gently brushed her lips over his getting a deep and content sigh from him. She brushed his lips once more before letting her breath tickle his ear.

"Wake up, dreamer-boy. There is a "little" surprise for you here. It's you birthday after all. Van, my love, wake up."

At hearing the last sentence Van finally made it to wake up fully. His eyes snapped open and starred at sight directly in front of his face. 

Her emerald green eyes framed by her honey-coloured hair sparkled in the light of the Mystic Moon and his little brother. He felt her arms around his neck and her hot breath against his face, a loving smile on her lips.

"Happy Birthday Van, my Angel."

"Hitomi…" That was all he breathed out before putting one hand on the back of her neck and the other one around her waist pulling her down and kissing her fully on the lips. They were so warm and soft against his, feeling like silky rose pedals and her body pressed onto his was driving him insane with desire for her. He flipped her around still kissing so that he was now on top of her, pressing her down into the mattress. He moaned as they both deepened the kiss, not getting enough of the feeling she caused in him at that moment.

They broke the kiss after a long time both breathing heavy. He didn't get of her though, only rested his forehead against hers, eyes still closed. He opened them slowly to be met by her stunning green ones shinning up at him. Her hands played with his hair at the back and she could only smile back up at him. 

"Hitomi, how…?"

"Shhhhhhh…" Hitomi put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Didn't I tell you that I had decided to leave my old home to go to my new one? Well, here I am and I'm not about to leave you."

"You mean you going to stay… Forever?"

She nodded and Van's face broke out into one big genuine smile. He captured her lips with his again and let his hand roam over her body and her hands stroked his back and sides. A low moan escaped her lips as she charged her back up against him. They broke the kiss again after some time and Van couldn't suppress the chuckle in his throat. Hitomi raised a curious eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking 'bout what the advisers would do to me, if they found us right now in the position we are in. Me as unmarried King and even then with a woman they have never met and don't know anything about yet."

Hitomi pulled him further down to her face with an amused grin.

"Screw those advisers of yours and enjoy your present or I'll never speak a word with you again."

Van smiled his loop side grin as he kissed her nose.

"I love you, Hitomi." And he kissed her yet another time not being able to block of the need and passion for her inside himself as his hands began to wander under her nightgown. 

The night moved on and the stars twinkled in delight at the two lovers under them. They had finally found each other again.

******* The morning after ********

 Van yawned as he slowly awakened, the rays of the sun tickling his nose. He stretched a little only to find something curled up against him. He smiled and tightened his hold around his beloved Hitomi groggily opening his eyes. He looked down at the beauty before him, a content and happy smile on her face. She was still sleeping soundly, her breath even making her breast touch his chest with every rise and fall. 

Van still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her back in his arms after so long and swore to himself that she should never leave his side again. An idea came to his mind. Why not now? It seemed to be the perfect moment and he knew he probably couldn't get himself to do it later. 

He carefully released one arms around her petit frame and leaned a little over her, so he could get to the drawer of his bedside table and got out something from inside of it.

That action caused Hitomi to wake up and she sleepily rubbed her eyes before resting them on his handsome face. A genuine smile showed upon her features and she brushed some of his wild bangs from his face only to have them fall back into their place again. He was the first to break the silence, his hand with the object behind her so she didn't notice anything.

"Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

She gave him long and sweet kiss before answering: "Better then in months. And a Happy Birthday to you again, my Angel."

"I love that nickname you gave me. If I think about it, I love EVERYTHING about you."

She giggled. And playfully punched him. " Flatterer. *sigh* You can't believe how happy I am to be with you again."

"And me. You can't believe how hard it most time was to keep those cruel hearted monsters called advisers at bay as they tried to put me up with a princess or noble woman, may it be on a ball or just inviting them into the palace."

"Ohhh, my poor Angle had a rough time." She smiled wickedly. "Just wait until I get my hands on them, they wish they were never born."

He laughed freely without having any sad thoughts for the first time in over two years. "I can just imagine it and you would still look breathtakingly beautiful." 

Hitomi had the grace to blush a little and he his smile grew even wider. 

But his expression suddenly became serious.

Hitomi, I want to ask you something and I hope you'll answer truthfully."

"Go on."

He took a deep breath praying to the gods above that everything would be all right. He then looked straight into her eyes trying not to turn the words upside down.

"Hitomi Kanzaki, will you give me the greatest honour of becoming my wife and Queen of Fanelia?"

Hitomi's eyes widened in astonishment. She hadn't thought he would ask her something so soon , but as she looked into those reddish brown orbs that held so much love and care for her tears came to her eyes and she threw herself against him, nearly knocking him of from bed.

"Yes, yes and a million times yes. Oh god, you don't know how much I love you."

"As much as I love you I hope. And I think this goes with the proposal."

And he finally revealed the object he had hidden in his one hand behind her back. It was a dark blue box and when he opened it she gasped at the beautiful ring in it. It was made out of glistening gold in the shape of a dragon. In his mouth, the Dragon held the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen and the Dragon's eyes was single little emerald. Van carefully took the ring out of his box and placed on Hitomi slightly trembling hand. He then kissed her again with all the love he had for her and she returned it as enthusiastic. The moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and Van groans in frustration. He was ready to kill the guy who was behind that door for he was sure it wasn't Merle, she wouldn't have knocked.

"What?" He snapped impatiently at person outside and pressed his hand against Hitomi's mouth to stop her from bursting into a fit of giggles. No one had to find out their engagement the way he saw them lying in his bed at the current moment.

"Van? It's me Allen. Princess Millerna, Dryden and Duke Chid have arrived with me on the Crusador this morning. I think it would be about time for you to finally get up, half the morning has already past and you normally don't sleep in so long. May I come in?"

Before Van could reply he saw with horror how the handle turned but the door didn't open.

"Van? Since when do you lock your doors? Is everything okay?"

Van looked questioningly down at Hitomi who was on the brink of laughing out loud. She silently whispered into his ear before starting to giggle: 

"I locked the door when I came in last night as an advice from Merle."

"I knew she had something to do with all this. What would I do without you?"

"Van is there someone else with you in there? Answer me Van!"

"Well…"

A new voice interrupted from outside the door, which Van and Hitomi identified as Merle's.

"And what if he would be? It still wouldn't concern you. Go downstairs to the rest and let Lord Van get ready, so he also can come down. Go, before I scratch your eyes out."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm leaving already. Really…"

Allen could be heard cursing outside until he had made his way to the stairs, then it was silent.

"Lord Van, can I at least come in? And I know Hitomi is in there with you."

Van laughed again: "Just wait a second so I can put something on, okay?"

Van quickly pulled on his pyjamas pants again as Hitomi slid into her nightgown. He then walked over and turned the key. At once he was tackled to the ground by the overenthusiastic fluffy orange fur-ball. She licked his face affectionatedly, hugging him to death.

"Happy Birthday Lord Van. Did you like your surprise present?"

"I loved it. Em… Merle?"

"Yes Lord Van?"

Hitomi interrupted padding her foot on the ground trying to look angry but failing miserably:

"Merle, what I think van is trying to tell you, that he would like to breathe again. So would you be so kind to let go of MY `husband´?"

"Your WHAT?!?!? Oh I knew it, I knew it! They have finally made it! YUPPPPPPIIIIEEEE!!"

Merle started a victory dance around the room like a wild gone ping-pong ball. It took quite some time to get her back on the ground again as she hugged Van once again and then Hitomi.

"Oh, I can't wait for the marriage! But I think you two should finally get ready, before the others go crazy downstairs."

"You are right Merle. Hitomi, you probably need a dress…"

"Don't worry about that. I brought a dress along with me extra for this occasion. I think you'll like it. Will you help me put it on Merle?"

"Of course."

And the two left Van alone to also get ready. He buried out one of his usual beige pants and put on his red shirt before slipping into his boots once again. He waited impatiently for Hitomi and Merle to get finished, wondering how his `wife´ looked like. Finally the door opened, but only Merle came out. 

"Hitomi is almost finished. She only needs a few minutes more for her hair she says and send me over to you."

"Okay, I'll wait alone and you can go down and tell the others that I am coming with my `fiancé´." He winked and on Merles face grew a wicked grin. 

"Sure thing." Was the only thing she replied before dashing out of the room. He watched her disappear and heard the click of the bathroom door soon afterwards. He turned around with a smile and gaped in shock at the almost blinding beauty before him.

Hitomi had put on the dress she had bought a few days before and had her hair up in a knot, letting a few strand fall out here and there. She had put on only a faint trace of makeup on, making her face seem to shine. She blushed as Van just stood there, to numb to move. He felt like he had died and had come face to face with the goddess of beauty. He somehow managed to regain his composure and a dashing smile shone on his face.

"I am sorry, my beautiful Lady. I had awaited my fiancé Hitomi Kanzaki to come through that door and am now face to face with the most beautiful creature there can ever exist. I'm probably not mistaken if assume that you are a goddess?"

"Oh just stop it Van Fanel before I go as read as a tomato because of all your flattery."

"But it is cute when you blush. Okay, okay, I'm stopping already. Don't eat me. But there is something missing and I think I know what."

He stepped towards her and took of the pendant she had given him when they had parted after the war on Gaia and he had always carried it around his neck. He now gently placed it around her neck again kissing her bare shoulder in the progress and making her involuntary shudder a little. He looked her over once more.

"Perfect." He extended his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

She smiled up at him and took his offered arm. "We shall."

********** Meanwhile downstairs **********

Millerna let a huff escape her lips, her fingers playing and impatient tune on the wooden table of the small private dinning room of the King of Fanelia where she was currently waiting along with her Husband Dryden, Duke Chid and Allen who had been shooed downstairs by Merle.

"What is he taking so long? No normal person especially Van Fanel doesn't need so much time to get put of bed and dressed and it's his BIRTHDAY! Really…"

"Calm down my dear. Van will probably have a good reason that is taking him so long to come down."

"You're right Dryden. Van must have a good excuse for it."

"Yeah, the excuse is probably the other person who was with him in his bedroom."

Even Dryden looked up as the blond night also seated himself down at Duke Chid side.

"I think I didn't hear right. What did you just say about Van and another person in his room?"

"Well, I am sure I heard a second voice come from his room and it defiantly seemed to be a woman for it wasn't Merle, since she barging at me saying I should go down until Van is ready and it doesn't concern me if he is in his room with another person or not."

Millerna gaped at him: "You don't think that…No, Van would never do such a thing, especially because…"

"What would Lord Van not do? Huh? Tell me?"

Everyone turned around as Merle peeked inside the room before entering and also sitting already starting to pile the ready food on her plate. "You could have already started, you know. Van doesn't care so much about rules when it is a private meeting with friends."

"Merle, where is Van? Surly he isn't still in bed or still getting dressed?"

"Oh, no he's ready all right. He'll be probably on his way already with his fiancé……"

Allen spit out his wine he was drinking and Dryden let the book he was reading fall to the ground in shock as Chid nearly fell over with his chair while Millerna could only stare dumbfounded at the cat girl who had already started eating, not seeming to notice the stares they were all giving her (on purpose). 

Allen was the first to regain his capability of speaking:

"Your kidding right? Van having a fiancé?!? Since when and where does she come from and why haven't we been informed that he was courting her?"

"Well, for one, he only proposed to here last night or this morning since she arrived late at night. I'm not very sure about it. And he wasn't courting her or anything, he just fell in love I suppose."

This time it was Millerna: "But why so suddenly and why on his birthday? And if he only met her yesterday how can he know he loves her?"

"I didn't say that her only met her yesterday, but she arrived then. He has met her before already."

"But has he thought about what consequences there will follow if he tells Hito…"

"I know what those consequences were probably better then you all and I may say she has taken it very good…"

Millerna turned around towards the door where Van's voice had come from with furry in her eyes and was about to shout at him as to give him a bit of her mind, when she stopped so suddenly in her movements that Dryden worried for a moment before also turning his head together with Allen and Chid around. There mouths all dropped to the floor when they saw the astonishing beautiful Lady at his side and finally recognised who she was since no one else they knew had those emerald green eyes.

"Hitomi…?"

"It's good to see you guys again, too. Missed me?"

And for the second time this day Hitomi was hugged to death, this time by Millerna and afterwards came Allen and Dryden and of course the young Chid, all having a happy smile on their faces. As they seated themselves down to eat breakfast and the talking began Hitomi turned to look at Van and he smiled back his genuine smile, gently pressing her hand to show he would be there for her, always.

And Hitomi was totally sure as she happily chatted with Millerna bout this and that, that this was the place where she belonged…

Story end 

Hah! I finally made it! This little idea was already bugging me since the summer holidays started and I have finally typed it down. HURRAYYY! Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
